Of Monsters and Faunus
by emmisaryofdarkness
Summary: A Story of Connor and his adventure through Vale and Beacon academy. i suck at summaries but this story will be as canon as possible with some slight changes to fit my OC
1. Prologue

**Just an Author's note before we begin this story will be told in a third person's point of view as much as I can but we will be able to see my OC's thoughts.**

**Just saying**

"…" **means words being said**

'…' **are thoughts of the MC **

**Anything else is narration if there are no marks **

**Underlined words are attack names I made up for certain characters. I am New at this so I am open to comments reviews and corrections in my writing style and if anyone else wants something to change PM me so i got this idea from listening to the RWBY soundtrack and watching the series. i dont know what pairings i should make so leave what you think should happen in a review thanks and see ya soon.**

**I own only the album of RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth own the rest.**

Prologue

"A loud explosion was seen today near the vale doc-"a hooded man shutting his scroll cutting off the report" Heh..Don't I know it I was there" he muttered walking through back alleyways. '_Although how did I even get here? All I remember was that last fight with that sorceress and my brother then… I … think I got hit with that spell and I ended up here' _stopping to look at his reflection in the window _'That and my face changed a little but the thing my dad gave me was still there'_ he thought walking down the main road

'_At least my clothes got fixed and redesigned, although my new jacket seems a little showy' _looking at his red jacket design that had black lines going along his sleeves and down the back to form a twister with two bolts of lightning across it_, 'at least my emblem is here and my aura still works' _letting some of his dark blue aura surround his hands '_besides azure-moon and scarlet flash are still here' _feeling his sword at his waist and the other on his back

'_Actually it's lucky that nothing happened to me yet besides that crash landing' _he thought as he bumped into an oranged- haired man "Hey watch where you're going punk!" '_ugh.. stupid karma' _"Just apologize jackass before I slam my mace into your hooded face!" the orange man shouted "Who are you to stop me from beating you half dead anyway." The hooded man uttered calmly "The name's Cardin Winchester leader of team CRDL" Cardin said extending his mace as three more of his cronies backed him up "So who are you to not know who I am; some peasant boy or maybe a stupid Faunus freak." He laughed with his team 'Faunus? The Animal or the myth creature?'

" The name's Connor and I'm no freak I just thought I ran into a new kind of animal, an ape maybe." Laughing at Cardin "besides I'm going to kick you and your gang back to where they came from why should I apologize?" the Hooded man sarcastically said drawing his Sword from his back ' _looks like everyone left after we started talking' _ noticing that the road was empty '_good It means that I don't have to hold back seeing as they are geared up as well' zipping_ up his jacket while the hood shifted around his head to form a Knights helmet, with two small horns jutting out the back, colored black where his eyes and mouth would be giving him a demonic look, which matched the jacket that solidified on his shoulders and chest to form a basic armor.

"What kind of a weapon is that!?" Cardin said "The name of this gun-sword is Scarlet Flash" showcasing his sword that had one bladed edge, a jagged edge on the other side to meet at the point. The hilt was sideways with a trigger coming out of the side that had lighting designs where the handle would be, colored blood red the design on the blade made it look as if it was dripping blood. "This gun is powered by my own aura so don't get shot ok." Holding the jagged edge parallel to his entire forearm

"Let's do this!" rushing forward he punched Cardin across his face sending him back in to crony number 1 "Sky, Russell Get him!" Cardin said getting up. "Dove give me my mace!" holding his hand out in which Dove got the mace from the floor and placed it back in its owner's hand the other two rushing in swinging their weapons high and low, Connor just back stepping and shot Sky multiple times then swinging his blade around to clip Russell on the side of his head knocking him out, then passing the sword over to his other hand to hit Sky as well, then kept beating him senseless while Cardin and Dove rushed back in to save him. Cardin swinging his mace surprisingly fast towards Connor's midsection knocking him into some crates 'Damn he's strong fast as well for him to hit me with me being able to react in time' he thought getting up ' I'm getting sloppy' "Lucky shot!"He called from under his hood spitting aside some blood, crouching lower "let's see if you can do that again, Shall we?" rushing towards Dove and Cardin tackling Cardin only to kicked off after they land, rolling to get up Connor did a back flip over Dove's weapon while kicking him towards Cardin knocking him back down again. A massive aura bullet being formed in front of scarlet Flash's point that slowly turned red "Burn by my power; some of his aura forming a demonic shadow behind him. DARK CRIMSON ANNIHILATION!" launching the bullet towards Cardin and Dove burning most of their bodies.

"Be happy I let you live this time." Connor said silently only to notice they fainted before the bullet hit "sigh.." slightly out of breath 'whoops I used Way too much aura if they fainted, that or they were weaker then i thought Putting Scarlet Flash back into its sheath after spinning it a couple times.

" I know you're wide awake Mr. Russell I suggest you make use of this time I gave you to bring your team mates back from where you came from." Russell suddenly stiffening then getting up and slowly made his way towards Dove and Cardin without losing eye contact with Connor even if he couldn't see his eyes as they were shaded by his hood." IF" Russell stopping again "you can answer some of my questions." "Ok sir" he said cautiously "Ha no need to call me sir, anyway first question where did you guys come from? In fact shouldn't you guys still be in school?" "What do you mean? We were accepted as hunters at Beacon." Connor giving him the go on signal "Ok so we hunters are the ones who fight the grimm." "What are grimm? Also what are hunters? Are you guys like mini hunters or something? Also what did your leader call me a while ago?... a Faunus that's it what's that too?" Connor asked immediately "Wait wait ill give you a summery." Russell said pausing to collect his thoughts "Ok so yes we are hunters-in-training, hunters are people who fight Grimm as I have mentioned, so Grimm are …" giving Connor the explanation about the Grimm and the Hunters. "Faunus are people with animal characteristics like ears or tails disgusting if you ask me." Connor paused a bit after hearing the explanation ' animal features ehh not that it's surprising after what I've been through and what my dad did. ' "So what's dust and where is this beacon academy?" sighhh." You really don't know anything do you?" "I know that I can kick your ass back and forth if you annoy me." "OK OK dust is a material used in our weapons and appliances to power them and also to combat the Grimm they come in different colors that have different effects when used, as for beacon it's the giant building over there." Pointing towards the misty side of town near a cliff." So can I go now?" "Sure thing." Russell now rushing his team mates away from the hooded man 'Beacon huh too bad I don't have a way in there sounds like fun fighting Grimm.' Walking away whistling a random song towards the inn he is staying at.


	2. Chapter 1

RWBY Chapter 2

**OK so I'm back guys and girls with a new chapter. Same things apply with Rooster teeth and Monty Oum owning everything so yeah thanks for reading please leave some reviews I think ten would be a good amount for a start. This time I started the chapter in beacon just my story takes place after their initiation but just after that My OC will influence the story slightly. Just a reminder**

'**These' are thoughts of my character**

"**These" are people talking**

'_**These" **_**are other people's thoughts**

***these* are sound effects**

"Ughh... Professor Port's lectures are always so boring, especially after lunch" The scarlet scythe wielder whispered to the ice princess "Hey! I am trying to learn right now. So keep it down OK!" "Geez, Weiss chill out." The fiery brawler said with a smirk laughing about her pun, "Guys, Prof. Port is coming this way," The ninja fiercely whispered.

"Ah, Ms. Rose is there something you would like to add about the different ways to take a pack of Beowolves?" "N-no Professor Port I was just… asking my teammates for their opinions about this ... Interesting topic, right guys?" she said looking at her team "Y-yeah" they collectively said. "Well then how abou-"getting cut off by his Scroll "Hello? Ah Professor Ozpin what seems to be the matter?" "I need you to send the team leaders of RWBY and JNPR to my office as soon as possible thank you Professor Port" the chubby hunter turning back to Ruby "Well you heard him get Mr. Arc and go straight to his office, and please Ms. Rose try to be more interactive in my class" "O-ok" the crimson crusader grabbing the sleeping boy and running off. "Now then as I was saying Beowolves are…"

Jaune soon waking up after being carried around by Ruby "wha..? What's happening " "Oh! Jaune we've been called be ." she said while running "Well that's great and all but can you put me down now?" the blonde whined "Oh! Right sorry Jaune" putting him down then started to continue towards the office"Hey, Ruby." "Yeah Jaune?" "Do you know why we were called to Ozpin's office?" he asked "Well no but I'm sure it can't be that bad" finally getting to the office and knocking on the door

'_It looks like they are here'_ holding his coffee mug he called out "you can come in Ruby, Jaune." "Please take a seat." Gesturing the two towards some chairs near his desk. "Observing the two he said "So do you know why I called the two of you here?" "No Sir." They replied "Well, have you heard about the recent events pertaining to the Docks?" "The one about the hunters and huntresses getting attacked?" "Ah, I see you know about it already Mr. Arc , that makes it easier to explain then." Crossing his arms while taking a sip of his coffee. "Wait, what happened now?" Ruby asked "well Ruby many hunters, huntresses and even some Fauna have been attacked, burned and beaten near the areas towards the docks. The news says that some vigilante is the one who did this." A light bulb appearing above Ruby's head "You mean the hero everyone's talking about?" "Yes Ms. Rose the one who stopped three riots before they even began." "Oh he's so cool one day I want to-"bulling through Ruby's words Ozpin said "The same one who hurt and almost killed three different teams including Mr. Winchester's" Jaune finally joining the conversation" Is that why Cardin was absent today?" "Yes Mr. Arc he was brought to the hospital by one of his team mates after, and I quote, some hooded guy came in and started to attack all four of them." "So what does this have to do with us?" Ruby asked "Ms. Rose I want your team and Mr. Arcs team to work together and capture this vigilante then bring him to me alive of course. If you do there will be an incentive to both of your teams, but I warn the two of you people might get hurt so it will be fine if either of you want to decline." The two leaders looked at each other with a silent understanding "We'll take the mission sir!" they both exclaimed "Good now I want you to inform your teams, you'll be leaving tomorrow. You both are dismissed now." '_Wow our first mission I hope nothing bad happens I wonder what this vigilante would look like?' _imagining some demon in man's skin covered by a hood.

**Somewhere near the ports of Vale**

"ATCHOO!" rubbing his nose Conner just looked at the sky then to his hands covered in blood 'God dammit stupid cold' '_Hey Kid why are you attacking all these folk but not killing anyone?' _'Oh so you're awake now.' _'O'course I am it just took a while cause we got teleported here' his aura shifting slightly to purple to match the sky '_HAHA it's good to have you back partner' '_It's good to be back buddy.'_

**Back at Beacon**

"So Ruby what did Ozpin tell you?" Yang questioned " It seems we have a mission with Jaune's team to catch the vigilante-superhero that hangs around the ports" Ruby explained to them the mission " We still need to discuss with Jaune about the plan but over all I believe that we can handle this." "So what does this vigilante look like anyway?" Weiss asked "The only description we have to go on is that he always wears a hood that is colored red and black we are not even sure if he's male, the only thing we do know is that he is strong enough to take down multiple teams, so any other questions?" meeting silence "Good lets go over to Jaune' s to talk about the plan."

Leading her team across the hall ***Knock Knock* **"Jaune, its Ruby let's talk about tomorrow OK?" the door opening "Sure thing Ruby come in guys." Leading all of them inside "So Pyhrra said that a good plan would be to separate the district into two separate zones and search each by teams."Blake cutting in "Yes that would be a good idea but if this man fights one of us how will we be able to communicate to each other?" the eastern man speaking for once " what if the fastest of the two teams stay hidden and relay the message to each team individually, so if the man fights one team they don't have to win, they just have to hold him off until the other team gets to them." "But it'll be fine if I whoop his ass right?" Yang declared, Weiss sighed "No Yang we have to work as a team I volunteer Blake seeing as she is the fastest of our team to be RWBY's messenger." "I'll do it for team JNPR." Pyhrra said "Then its settled" Ruby happily declared "See you tomorrow guys." They all bid their good nights then returned to their beds to get a good night's sleep.

**Somewhere in Vale**

'Hey, you ever think about going to a real school for once' '_Why would I want to do that?' _'No reason' '_How about you let me roam free for a bit and I'll get back to you on that' '_As if I would fall for that one , anyway it's getting late keep an eye out for me ok partner?' '_Always buddy' _Connor curling up and going to sleep in his musty old bed.


End file.
